Locura de Media Noche
by Zshieszka
Summary: Ryoma esta inquieto, no puede dormir. Y el acontecimiento de dos dias anteriores le remueve los recuerdos y el calor aumenta. Era una locura, pero solo conocia una manera de calmarse, y no era otra k ir a la casa de Sakuno. RyoSak


**Locura de Media Noche**

**® Zshieszka ®**

**OneShot**

Ryoma se apresuró a volver a su habitación, sin siquiera decir nada a nadie en cuanto llegará. Se comenzó a desnudar, y en lo mientras buscó la pijama azul marino que hace poco le había regalado su madre. Pero se detuvo cuando sintió el tacto de la seda de los pantalones. Estaba temblando. Los últimos minutos los había pasado tratando de dominar el enojo que sentía por la repentina cancelación de un torneo muy importante. No iba a poder dormir durante un rato.

Arrastrando la parte delantera, se dirigió a la ventana que daban al patio donde se encontraba la cancha de tenis que su pervertido padre había mandado construir. La abrió y asomo su cabeza y parte de su torso. La noche era sorprendentemente tibia y tranquila. La ciudad poco a poco se estaba silenciando; y unas cuantas luces encendidas se veían en otras partes de las casas, haciendo notar a los que aún se encontraban despiertos.

Antes de llegar a su casa había estado con Momoshiro hablando de los últimos acontecimientos, y al igual que él se encontraba indignado por la cancelación del torneo. Habían entrenado más de un mes para ese torneo; y como habían sido invitados algo tarde, tuvieron más razón para entrenar con más fuerza. Pero todo se había ido por un tubo al ser avisados que todo se cancelaba, y ni siquiera habían dado un porqué que justificara su falta; simplemente no se hacía y punto. Y antes de que Momo se fuera pasaron a una farmacia, ya que el ojivioleta se quiso comprar unas pastillas para dormir. Ya que según por el coraje que le habían hecho pasar dudaba que fuese a dormir.

Ryoma exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras se preguntaba si a él también le habría convenido tomar una de esas pastillas. Más aborrecía esa clase de medicamento, y todavía más; cuando recordaba como en su momento su madre se había vuelto adictas a ellas, y más después de la desaparición de Ryoga. Tanto así que hasta su padre se tuvo que hacer cargo de él por un tiempo. Más todo se había solucionado ya que Rinko las dejo por completo para ocuparse por el bienestar de su hijo.

No, no iba a tomar ninguna estúpida pastilla. Sacudió la camisa del pijama e iba a pasar la mano por una de las aberturas de los brazos, cuando miró hacia la derecha. Fijo su mirada en el horizonte de esa dirección. A unas calles, estaba la casa de ella, Sakuno. Desde esa distancia no se podía distinguir la casa, pero sabía perfectamente donde se encontraba y como era exteriormente, hasta interiormente.

Estaba en medio de la oscuridad de su cuarto, apenas alcanzado por las luces exteriores de la calle. Ryoma bajó el brazo, la camisa quedó colgada de su brazo izquierdo quedando lo demás colgando en su espalda. Aun continuaba viendo hacía la dirección de la casa de las Ryuzaki, como si de un momento a otro la casa se alzase y finalmente la pudiese ver. Más dejó su observación y se volvió para luego se ponerse la prenda lentamente.

Sintió la seda fría rozando su cuerpo desnudo. Se ató los pequeños botones hasta su cintura y entró rápidamente en la habitación. Cuando se aproximó a su cama, todo aquello relacionado con el torneo había desaparecido de sus pensamientos. Consternado, se encontró pensando en Sakuno.

Saku, Sakuno, Sakuno Ryuzaki. El nombre repiqueteó en su cerebro y despertó el recuerdo de su cuerpo. Pasó una hora, y seguía despierto. La casa de la chica no estaba muy lejos, de hecho ahora que lo analizaba estaba cerca. Estaba durmiendo pacíficamente en su cama y él no podía descansar. Y ahora pensaba que conseguirla sería como aliviar la sed después de uno de sus partidos extenuantes.

Pero conseguirla fue como tomar alguna droga. La deseaba más que nunca. No habían pasado más que dos días desde que él había estado con ella. Si, dos días; hace dos días se vio envuelto por la increíble seducción de esa muchacha, que con su simple inocencia lo había provocado a tal grado de no contener sus deseos hacía ella. Solo habían ido a ser una investigación a su casa y después de un rato, él la estaba besando con gran pasión. Y ella en ningún momento se lo impidió; ya llevaban un tiempo saliendo. De hecho Ryoma lo hizo para tratar de convencer a los otros que él también tenía interés por el sexo femenino, y dejaran de hablar cosas extrañar sobre él. Por ello había escogido a Ryuzaki, ella se veía tan delicada e inocente, además de que nunca lo hostigaba como lo hacían las otras mujeres de la escuela.

Por ello le había pedido que saliera con él, de una manera seca, más se lo había pedido al fin. Ella se había sonrojado al instante pero acepto con la cabeza. De ahí habían comenzado a salir, pero nunca con el plan de novios, solo salían. Y era gracias a esa inocencia que la caracterizaba que poco a poco había logrado seducirlo. Más viendo la ingenuidad en esa clase de temas es que nunca habían llegado a tener relaciones. Y dudaba que ella lo hiciera con él cuando oficialmente no era su novia.

Pero todo cambio hace dos días en su casa, si en su casa. Lo bueno es que nadie en ese momento se encontraba ni siquiera su pervertido padre. Cuando se acerco a ella y la beso; con ese beso Ryoma pudo notar cómo se exaltaba. Como si de repente hubiera despertado aquellas necesidades que tenía su cuerpo. Así que entre el pasional beso y la cercanía del cuerpo del príncipe, termino por ceder ante el deseo de ambos.

Ryoma sintió como su corazón se aceleraba al igual que su respiración al recordar, la primera vez de su relación física. Ella tenía un cuerpo exquisito, su piel era blanca y suave al primer tacto; su cintura era fina y delgada, seguida de sus redondeadas caderas. Sus pechos eran del tamaño perfecto, lo suficiente como para que le cupieran en la boca. Y sus nalgas, redondas y firmes; acompañadas de sus esbeltas piernas. Sonrió, al recordar cómo es que esas delgadas piernas, terminaron alrededor de su cintura.

El tenía diecinueve años, pero ya había estado anteriormente con chicas. Más nunca como Sakuno, nunca había tenido sexo con una virgen; y ella lo fue hasta el momento en que entró en ella. Se había sentido tan posesivo al pensar que había sido el primero en la vida de la chica; además de que a la ojiroja le había dolido ser desvirgada, más mantuvo su sonrisa y pedirle que continuara. Él acepto a pesar de notar el dolor de la chica, dando comienzo al vaivén de sus caderas para con ella. Jamás olvidaría el rostro de Sakuno para cuando tuvo su primer orgasmo; cada gesto y gemido lo tenía perfectamente guardado en su memoria. Pero a pesar de ello, lo hizo con ella nuevamente en esa misma tarde; aunque le había encantado continuar hasta muy entrada la noche; sin embargo, ya no tenía más condones en su cuarto y sus padres ya no irían a tardar en regresar. Así que tuvo que salir de su suave interior para comenzar a vestirse. Aunque a ella le permitió entrar a la ducha por los residuos aun presentes de la recién consumada relación.

A él, no le quedo inconveniente y la dejo entrar al baño. Pero al notar el desorden de su habitación, se dio a la tarea de recoger aunque fuera la cama; más al mover el cubrecama; pudo notar la mancha de sangre en medio de la sabana. Ante ello, enfatizo que había tenido sexo con una chica la cual le gustaba demasiado, en el sentido físico. Al punto de haberle robado su virginidad; sin siquiera tener una relación formal. Por unos momentos se sintió mal por ello; más cuando Sakuno entro, después de su rápida ducha, y vio lo que atormentaba al príncipe. Se sonrojo hasta la raíz y le termino de ayudar a cambiar las sabanas por unas limpias.

También ayudándole, más bien ella, lavar la anterior. Pero aun notando el estado del chico; fue cuando se acerco y le dijo:

-"Ryoma-kun, fue mi decisión y mi voluntad. No es un compromiso, ni obligación para nadie". Después de ello, le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, y tomo sus cosas y se fue a su casa. Sin dejar que el la acompañara. Ryoma, se adentro de nuevo a su habitación, notando todavía su aroma en particular, el cual desde ese momento le encantaba.

Al día siguiente, ella le saludo normal, como si nada hubiese pasado. Más por el brillo de sus ojos sabía que ella, lo recordaba y perfectamente. Había decidido hablar con ella, pero debido a la cercanía del supuesto torneo, ya no lo pudo hacer.

Y hoy, estaba dispuesto ha hablar con ella, pero debido a las clases, ella con su club, y él con el tenis. Tampoco había podido hablar con ella, y menos cuando les dijeron que el torneo se había suspendido.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba encima de su cabecera, pero apenas pudo ver las manecillas negras a la luz de la luna. Parecían congeladas en un mismo lugar, y sin embargo el reloj estaba en marcha, aun faltaban diez minutos para media noche, ya tenía casi una hora, desde que había llegado y el tiempo se le había ido rápidamente al recodar lo de hace dos días. Pero Con cada tic-tac sus deseos aumentaban. Lo podía sentir, sumergido en su ritmo. Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac. Se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla. El dolor que sintió no sirvió de ayuda.

- Demonios!

Ryoma apartó las mantas, volvió a vestirse y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, pero sin antes regresar a su escritorio y sacar algo y meterlo a la chamarra. Sabía que era una completa locura, pero ya no podía soportar más. Con sumo cuidado bajo las escaleras, evitando hacer el menor ruido posible. Tomo sus tenis y salió al patio; abrió la puerta principal silenciosamente y salió. Una vez en la calle, camino apresurado. Sabía perfectamente a donde se dirigía y que era lo que iba a hacer; ya lo tenía decidido.

Después de caminar varias cuadras, finalmente se detuvo. Ante él estaba la casa de Ryuzaki; y sabía perfectamente que era de ella, porque en sus salidas anteriores la había venido a dejar. Incluso hasta había entrado para tomar té, incluso comer, pero de ahí no pasaba. Salto la pequeña baya, para así evitar ruido al abrir la puerta que daba con el jardín principal. Dio la vuelta por la casa, hasta que noto algo que le llamo la atención. Había un balcón, más de las puertas corredizas y las cortinas, se podía ver luz. Aunque fuera increíblemente imposible, el balcón se encontraba justo al lado de un árbol. Así que sin pensarlo, se subió en este; y se poso en la terraza. Se asomo un poco, pero lo único que alcanzo a notar era que la habitación era de ella.

Estaba a punto de tocar, cuando vio que la puerta se encontraba ligeramente abierta. Supuso que era para dejar pasar el aire fresco de la noche. Dudo por un instante, más ya no había vuelta atrás. Abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y, tal como lo esperaba en lugar de oscuridad, encontró la luz de una lámpara de noche. Sakuno estaba sentada en el centro de la cama volviendo las páginas de un libro. Ryoma observó que suspiraba y dejaba de pasar páginas.

- Sakuno.

La joven se sobresaltó y se lo quedó mirando boquiabierta. Se puso el libro encima del pecho y lo abrazó. Ryoma se acercó a la cama esperando que ella lo insultara y lo echara de la habitación. Más se quedó allí en silencio, mirando cómo la luz transformaba sus cabellos sueltos, en una cascada fuego, y luego murmuró:

- Sakuno...

Saku apretó el libro contra su pecho y miró a Ryoma con expresión temerosa. Este sostuvo la mirada mientras cogía el libro y se lo sacaba de las manos. Tiró esa protección al suelo, luego puso la mano en la mejilla de ella y sintió su temblor. Le asaltó una duda. La joven era tan inexperta. Le habían seducido sin querer para luego darse cuenta de que no había sido tan listo como creía. Se había dejado atrapar.

Sakuno giró el rostro en su mano y le besó la palma. Ryoma sintió su aliento y desaparecieron todos los prejuicios. Había encontrado un tesoro y no iba a dejarlo escapar. Todavía no. Puso una rodilla en la cama y luego la otra. Se arrodilló ante ella, llevaba puesto una pequeña bata de seda, por lo que sin perder el tiempo le quitó el cinturón del batín. Lo abrió mientras la recostaba a su lado en el colchón. Ella llevaba puesto algo transparente, más hermosa no podría ser, y él se apoyó en un brazo mientras con el otro le subía la parte inferior del camisón hasta la cintura, solo traía una diminuta braga de color negro.

En ese lapso, Sakuno no dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando fijamente como si no pudiera apartar los ojos de él. Mientras observba como se desnudaba ante ella, dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo, resultado de todo los entrenamientos. Los tenis junto con los calcetines habían sido tirados desde que entro a su habitación; y la chamarra también y al poco tiempo le acompañaron el pantalón y la playera. Abrió las mantas que la cubrían y se metió con ella en ese pequeño calor. Cuando bajó las caderas para que descansaran encima de las de ella, Sakuno cerró los ojos y abrió las piernas para que Ryma se acomodara mientras él hundía la cara en su cuello.

- No podía dormir pensando en ti -dijo aspirando la carne de la garganta- Te deseo tanto que esto me está matando. No tendría que haber venido a molestarte, pero no puedo soportarlo. Ayúdame.

Sakuno levantó la cara para poder besarlo. Cogió el labio inferior de él entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó suavemente.

- Creo que has decidido ayudarte tú solo.

Ryoma lamió la ropa que cubría su pecho y, de repente, odió aquella ropa. Así que con un rápido movimiento introdujo la mano y se la quitó. Bajando igualmente la mano para esta vez deslizar la prenda intima lejos de ella. Quedando totalmente expuesta ante él.

- Tienes razón -dijo- Me he ayudado solo.

Acercó la boca al pecho y lo chupó, mientras Sakuno le rodeaba la cabeza con las manos y la apretaba contra su piel. Jugueteó con el pezón y ella se arqueó; él deslizó la mano hacia su cadera y luego entre ambos cuerpos para llegar a la unión de los muslos.

- Ábrete -dijo- Ábrete a mí. Más. Más. -Deslizó un dedo en su interior. Le dolían las ingles y estaba empezando a crisparse. Pensó en los movimientos del reloj y sus dedos empezaron a imitar su ritmo mientras lo impulsaba hacia dentro y hacia fuera. Sakuno se apretaba contra aquella mano, conduciéndola, mientras sus manos le sujetaban las nalgas en un intento de ponerlo en su sitio.

- No, todavía no.

Ryoma descendió hasta que sus labios se apretaron contra el nido de humedad donde antes habían jugado sus manos. Ella por reacción intento cerrarlas, más las manos de él, en cada rodilla se lo impidieron rotundamente. Sakuno intentó nuevamente ponerlo entre sus piernas. Para detenerla, besó la parte más sensible de su cuerpo.

- No -dijo él- Abre más las piernas -la urgió a que separara los muslos y volvió a besarla. Su lengua fluctuó en ella y entonces sintió que intentaba cerrar otra vez las piernas. -Relájate. Así. Siente lo que te estoy haciendo. Eso es lo que deseo.

Cuando la tuvo tan excitada que empezó a dar sacudidas respondiendo a sus caricias, Ryoma empezó a reír.

- Me alegra que me obedezcas.

Mejor que hubiera mantenido la boca cerrada, porque Sakuno se arqueó, alargó la mano y le cogió el pene a través de la tela. Ryoma estuvo a punto de gritar cuando sintió que ella apretaba. Lo atacó otra vez y fue suficiente para que él la apretara contra el colchón y la cubriera con su cuerpo. Todavía tenía el bóxer puesto, pero pudo sentir como se clavaban las uñas de ella en su espalda.

- El boxer -dijo él entre dientes.

Mientras él le separaba las piernas, ella le sacó la ultima prenda, pero antes de comenzar con todo, el se agacho y recogió su chamarra, de la bolsa, saco una caja; los condones. Ella se sonrojo al ver que había traído una caja, en vez de uno solo. El al notar su expresión mientras sacaba uno de ellos y lo abría. Contesto:

- Esta noche, vamos a necesitar más de uno. Tenlo por seguro.

Ella nuevamente se sonrojo; mientras el terminaba de ponerse la protección. Una vez listo se introdujo en su interior y luego se apartó un poco hasta casi salir de ella. Sakuno exhaló un profundo suspiro que provocó que sus músculos se contrajeran. Ryoma estalló. Volvió a introducirse en ella y empezó a moverse una y otra vez. Ella cerró sus ojos al sentirlo nuevamente dentro, era como si un vacio le hubiese vuelto a llenar. La chica gimió fuertemente al sentirlo introducirse más profundo.

Él podía escucharla gemir deliciosamente, y en esos gemidos escuchaba igualmente su nombre. Lo cual hacía que el se excitará aun más. Movió su boca hacía sus senos, eran tan perfectos y suaves, pero firmes. Y lo mejor es que solo eran de él y tenía pensado que de nadie más. Incrédulo, escuchó una petición:

- Más rápido.

- Demonios -dijo él.

Como respuesta, se retorció y dio un giro con las caderas para luego penetrarla más profundamente. Ryoma se mordió el labio y tembló debajo de él cuando fue a alcanzar el clímax. Podía sentir como sus músculos comenzaban a contraerse poco a poco.

- Grita para mí, Sakuno. Grita. Deseo oír tu grito -le dijo introduciéndose en ella aún con más fuerza.

Sakuno lanzó un gemido largo, furioso, luego otro mientras Sakuno seguía moviéndose y alcanzaba una liberación que lo destrozaba. Quedó inmóvil encima de ella mientras luchaba por recuperar un poco la conciencia de la realidad. La conciencia tardó bastante en llegar. Había perdido el control y la voluntad; tanto como para haber ido hasta su casa y hacer el amor con ella, sin siquiera avisarle a ella.

Hundió la cara en el cabello de Sakuno y tuvo que admitir que todo había sido para despejar chismes sobre él, pero a su vez, él había sido conquistado. Sólo que la batalla era tan sencilla, estaba tan repleta de sumos placeres. Y era Sakuno la que hacía que fuera así.

Había seducido a mujeres antes y sólo había sentido una satisfacción momentánea. Y fue la propia Sakuno Ryuzaki, esa pequeña inocente que lo torturaba, quien entró profundamente en su cabeza, quien lo transformó de un simple chico a un pervertido. Tal vez los genes tenían mucho que ver.

Suspiró y levantó un poco el cuerpo para poder ver el rostro de Sakuno. Le estaba acariciando la espalda. Inconsciente de su confusión, le sonrió y le dio un beso en la nariz.

- Deseaba que vinieras a mí -dijo- Lo deseaba tanto, pero me daba miedo decírtelo, por ello te estaba evitando. Pero estoy contenta de que sucumbieras a la tentación, por eso deje la puerta de mi balcón abierta.

- No debes de ser tan confiada, alguien que no fuera yo podría haber entrado. Más desde ayer no he dejado de pensar que habría jugado cien partidos contra los mejores, para poder tenerte.

Aturdido por lo que acababa de decir, Ryoma soltó una maldición. No tendría que haber admitido su necesidad. Y ahora ella le estaba sonriendo como si le hubiera regalado unos diamantes. Así que decidió darle otro regalo, aunque fuera solo por una vez.

- Escucha Sakuno, y escucha bien, porque solo lo diré una vez- la chica se extraño, pero asintió con la cabeza. Así que acerco su cara hasta estar a unos centímetros del de ella, y continuo.- Te amo.

Pero no le dio tiempo a contestar, ya que rompió la separación y la beso dulcemente. Cuando separo su rostro, y la vio. Ella estaba suavemente sonrojada y le sonreía de una manera dulce; y solo movió la cabeza en señal de que había comprendido. Así que ahora fue ella quien se acerco y lo beso, en señal de corresponderle.

Él sonrio, al notar este gesto, pero algo cambio. Dios, ella volvía a mover las caderas.

- Sakuno, no. Eres nueva en esto.- pero se quedo callado al notar como ella le ponía nuevamente otro condon, no supo en que momento le había quitado el otro. Pero ahora ella le colocaba el segundo de la noche, aunque el prefería dejarla descansar por hoy, pero…- Diablos, quieta.

- Tú mismo dijiste que ibas a necesitar más de uno, esta noche. Así que no te quejes.

Sakuno cerró los ojos mientras ella enroscaba los brazos y las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y hacía movimientos giratorios con las caderas. Ryoma sintió que los músculos de ella lo absorbían, y desaparecieron sus protestas. Hundió las manos en sus cabellos y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella para sucumbir en su propia e incomprensible locura.

N.A: Bueno, hace mucho k no escribía lemmon, pero creo que no quedo tan mal. Es un oneshot, así k eso es todo por ahora ok. Place dejen reviews. Y espero k les haya gustado.

Como se noto Sakuno y Ryoma lo hicieron primero para después el darse cuenta que si sentía algo mas alla de deseo por ella. Y pues nuestro ryoma-kun es un pervertido al fin y al cabo es un Echizen.

Ah, y con lo de k rinko era adicta a las pastillas, sinceramente no lo creo, pero lo puse para darle otro toque. Eso es todo.

Bye.

Zshieszka


End file.
